Bridging the Gap
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: On one side of the room stood Lambo, arms shaking with barely controlled rage. Squaring off with the pissed guardian, Tsuna was unsurprised to see Reborn standing on the other side of the room. RebornLambo hinted 6927, 8059, and 27Ky. THREESHOT.
1. Getting Down to Brass Tacks Tsuna POV

Tsuna could hear the fighting from almost three rooms away.

He tapped his pen against the hard wooden cover of his desk and wondered if it would be more prudent to just let the argument run it's course rather than try and put a stop to it like he usually did. It was the Vongola boss's past experience that no matter what he did, affairs between and among his subordinates (but mostly his own guardians), various supporters (namely: Dino, Ness, Vivian, and the Varia as a whole), and miscellaneous people who had a tendency to pop in uninvited at random moments (the Kokuyo gang, Shirley, and that crazy pizza-delivery girl who seemed to have a thing for Ryohei) most often ended in hospitalization and costly repairs; not to mention the complaints of whoever had to clean up afterwards.

Dr. Florence had already threatened him with bodily injury if the sanctity of her medical wing were to be disturbed one more time by _those people_; therefore, Tsuna decided that it was probably best to intervene while the injuries were still small enough for basic first aid. He really didn't want to pay another visit to the other plane courtesy of his schizophrenic healer.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro greeted as the Vongola tenth stepped out of his office. "Heading for the foyer? Allow me to accompany you, kufufu..."

Tsuna sighed, but nodded his aquiscense, thankful only in the knowledge that if Mukuro was there with him, then most likely (but you never really knew with the male-half of his Mist guardian) he wasn't in the foyer, where the sound of angry voices was drawing closer with every step.

"I don't see the problem!" Recognizing the voice of his Thunder guardian, Tsuna slid open the door to reveal the scene. On one side of the room stood Lambo, arms shaking with barely controlled rage. His clenched fists sparked with raw energy and Tsuna noted with trepidation, his Vongola ring was starting to glow with the same green flame that lit up his eyes.

"You're _eighteen_, Lambo." Squaring off with the pissed guardian, Tsuna was unsurprised to see Reborn standing on the other side of the room. Though the Archaebaleno was better at hiding it, Tsuna could tell that Reborn was just as pissed off as his younger combatant.

"What?" Lambo retorted, giving a jerky shrug. "It's legal."

From a spot directly behind and to his left, Tsuna heard as much as felt Mukuro's light chuckle and had to force himself not to jump as a shiver passed down his spine. A moment later, the true meaning behind the argument between his Thunder guardian and former home tutor hit him like one of Hibari's tonfa to the face, and Tsuna let out a startled gasp before he could stop himself -eliciting another spine-tingling chuckle from the man behind him.

Reborn's gaze flickered to the two eavesdroppers before returning to rest on Lambo.

"I'm old enough to be your _father_ at least," Reborn stated in a quiet voice. "For all I would know, I might even _be_ your father."

"You're not," Lambo replied. "And I don't care about the age gap!"

"I do," Reborn said as he turned and walked out. Lambo watched him go before giving a loud cry and burying his fist into the wall -shaking the whole complex and knocking Tsuna back into Mukuro's waiting arms- as every electronic appliance in the base began to malfunction horribly (Spanner and Shirley were going to be out for blood later).

As Tsuna moved to try and comfort his distraught guardian, something that may have been his Vongola intuition told him that Lambo wasn't the only one who had just had his heart broken that day.


	2. No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk Chrome POV

Lambo wasn't speaking to Reborn.

Of course, it was normal for the young Thunder Guardian to be mad at the older man in the same way that it had become a common ocurrence to walk into a room and have to dodge bullets or the occasional lightning bolt because Lambo had once again been offended by something Reborn said (or didn't say as the case usually was) and decided that the other hitman's death was justifiable retribution.

But this was different. This was weird.

No death threats were made. No gunshots were heard. No freak power outings occurred. Lambo was being calm. Lambo was being rational. Lambo was being an adult.

This had been going on for over three weeks now, and frankly Chrome had never been more terrified in her life. Not even that time in the Future-That-Never-Happened when she thought she was going to die but Cloud-Man (Hibari. His name is Hibari, my dear Chrome-chan) saved her could compare to this.

One violet eye followed the Thunder Guardian's movements as he walked quietly past in pursuit of the milk jug located in the refridgerator. He had pulled a glass out of the cabinet and started to pour some of the milk into it before finally seeming to notice the girl sitting at the table watching him.

"Oh, good morning, Dokuro-san," Lambo greeted, nodding slightly. Chrome was inclining her head in return when Reborn entered the room, effectively stealing away all of Lambo's attention and her own.

Two half-sets of eyes trailed the man to the coffee machine, which Reborn chose to ignore in favor of getting said machine started, though Chrome noticed that he did throw Lambo a cursory glance before turning back to his task with an obvious smirk.

"Hey, cow. Your milk is overflowing."

"Wah? Shit!" Lambo yelped grabbing some paper towels to clean up the mess caused by his distraction. "Such a waste..." he murmured as he mopped up the milk before brushing past Reborn to toss the soaked towels in the trash bin and take a seat near enough to Chrome that showed he wasn't scared of her, but far enough away that he gave her some space and privacy.

Chrome had always liked that about the Thunder Guardian. Polite to a fault in his teen years and certainly braver than he had been when he was a kid, but still the most emotional in a group of people who found it necessary to pretend they couldn't feel anything at all. She didn't think Lambo would ever realize just how much everyone relied on his optimistic stubborness in the face of impossible odds to keep the rest of them from going insane and/or giving up. His solidarity was a source of comfort among the entire family.

So when he changed, it affected everyone.

"How have you been lately, Lambo-san?" Chrome inquired, turning slightly in her seat, but opting not to move any closer to her fellow Guardian.

"I've been well," Lambo replied, lifting his mug to take a sip. "And you?"

"No complaints."

She saw Lambo's grin, hidden partially by his glass. "You wouldn't complain even if you wanted too, though."

(Don't forget. It's always the youngest that see the most clearly,) Mukuro whispered, chuckling lightly. Chrome bit back a smile.

"Yes, that is true," she replied, speaking to both the voice in her head and the one without.

Reborn sat down on the other side of the table. Lambo pretended to ignore him.

"You don't have any missions today, right?" Lambo asked Chrome, turning his back pointedly on the other man.

"No," she replied.

Lambo frowned slightly in thought. "Hm....you haven't had any missions in awhile, have you...."

Chrome tilted her head and blinked slowly at the boy.

"No, I haven't."

Lambo's one good eye narrowed slightly in concentration as he seemed to be puzzling something out in his head. She watched as he stared at a point over her shoulder before glancing down at her stomach and finally meeting _her_ good eye with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Oh no. My organs have been doing fine since the operation," she assured. "No relapses."

"That's good, but not what I...." Lambo trailed off, blushing slightly. "Never mind. None of my business." He turned resolutly back to his drink and Chrome wondered what he had been trying to ask.

"He thinks you might be pregnant," Reborn inputed from the other end of the table. Chrome started violently and almost knocked her plate off the table while Lambo set his mug down a little too hard and turned a dark umber color.

"Wh-what?" Chrome squeaked. "Why would I-? I haven't even-? What?"

"Nevermind," Lambo assured. "It was a stupid thought to even entertain. And if CERTAIN people knew when to keep their stupid traps shut, they wouldn't have even brought it up."

Chrome watched as the Thunder Guardian stalked out of the kitchen, slamming the door a tad too hard and breaking one of the hinges, before turning to stare at Reborn.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly. The man turned to stare at her, carefully guarded mask firmly in place.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Don't make me ask Lambo."

"He'd be more likely to tell."

"I want to hear it from both of you. Now either you can tell me or I can-"

"We got into a fight."

Chrome paused midsentence to blink at the man. (Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be.)

"About?" she asked, crossing one leg over the other and resting her hands in her lap.

"That," Reborn stated, getting up and walking past her to the broken door, "really is none of your business."

--------------------------------------------

A/N: For some reason, I have decided to make this little story a three-shot. Mostly because this bit here was getting to be too long, but also The next installment will be from yet another somebody-outside-the-situation's POV.


	3. Don't Lose Your Head Spanner POV

A/N: Finally! It's done! **faints from happiness**

--------------------------------

Lambo was many things. Among them, a crybaby and general wimp at times.

But he wasn't a coward, though many thought so.

He was also extremely stubborn, as Spanner was beginning to realize.

"-he just keeps on ignoring me like nothing is going on and-"

"Could you charge this?" Spanner cut in, holding out a series of wires.

"Oh, sure," Lambo agreed, taking the proffered wires as sparks coursed down his arms. "It's not like how he used to ignore me before. He doesn't even insult me anymore." Lambo passed the wires back to the mechanic who murmured his thanks. "Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him..." Lambo sighed, looking crestfallen. A moment later, his eyes hardened into a scowl. "But he totally deserved it! He had no right butting into mine and Dokuro-san's conversation!"

Spanner grunted something that may have been agreement as he screwed a bolt back into place causing Lambo to smile happily.

"Exactly! Thanks for listening, Spanner!"

Spanner gave a vague nod, though he honestly had no idea what the kid had been going on about for the past -he glanced sereptiously at his watch, which was broken- maybe two or three hours (Wow, that kid sure knows how to talk....), or even why Lambo had chosen him of all people to confide in. Just because both of them were pretty good friends with Shuichi didn't mean-

"Hey, you need to take a break," Lambo stated suddenly, and Spanner found himself being hauled to his feet and all-but dragged from his workroom and back up into the light.

---------------------

Spanner prodded at his food with a bored expression. Across the table, Lambo chattered on happily about one thing or another, not really caring if his audience was listening or just pretending to (definitely the latter).

Out the corner of his eye, Spanner thought he saw someone pass the entrance to the kitchen (Strange...the door appears to be broken...I should probably fix that if Gianini or Shirley isn't going to....), but when he turned to see who it was, they were already gone. He almost wished they would come back so he could maybe distract the Thunder Guardian long enough to make his daring escape.

As if some higher being had suddenly taken an interest in his well-being, Gokudera Hayato entered the room and headed for the refrigerator. He paused just before opening the door and turned to give them a blank look. "....yo," he muttered, waving one hand jerkily. Lambo beamed widely and waved back energetically while Spanner raised his hand slightly and gave the Storm Guardian a very hesitant look.

The two of them weren't on very good terms for reasons that Spanner was at least ninety percent sure weren't his fault, because he didn't remember having done anything in particular to piss the man off. Yamamoto had, rather unhelpfully, explained that "pissed off" was his boyfriend's default setting, which didn't serve to make Spanner feel any better.

There was also this little niggling in the back of his head that made Spanner feel like he had been left out of something very important. Something that everyone else seemed to know about except him. He knew that Shuichi felt it too, which was part of the reason why he chose to hang out with the non-judgmental Thunder Guardian and his sister, Shirley, who was just left out as they were if not more, because she didn't even realize there was something to miss.

Gokudera turned his full attention to Lambo. "You're wanted in the training room."

Lambo nodded and hurried out, leaving the two of them alone. Spanner fidgeted slightly and wished that God had sent him someone else, like maybe Yamamoto, or Sawada's girlfriend. He breathed a sigh of pure relief when the silver-haired man finally made his exit, then found himself almost jumping out of his seat as the sound of raised voices entered, followed by Lambo, who was extremely pissed if the sparks darting around his body were any indication, and Reborn, who seemed exasperated over something.

Spanner wished he had taken the chance to run while he still had it.

"It's not about sex, you asshole!" Lambo was shouting as he whirled around to face his opponent. "Did you ever think that maybe I really do lo-like you?!"

(Yep,) Spanner thought, sinking down into his chair. (Anywhere but here would be nice. Where's a nice escape rope when you need it?)

"Well, I'm sorry, idiot," Reborn snarled. "How the hell was I supposed to know?! I mean, you've spent the better part of thirteen years hating the ground I walk on and then suddenly you turn around and kiss me?!"

(Screw the rope, just give me a gun so I can shoot myself.)

"Thought you could read minds," the younger said in a snarky tone, crossing his arms.

"Yours is too dense to penetrate."

"Well, gee whiz! Sorry I'm such a goddamned retard! Why don't I just go put myself out of YOUR fuckin' misery?!"

(Or I could just shoot them instead. Much better plan. Tsuna-san doesn't REALLY need a Thunder Guardian, he's got five others. Er...six...do Mukuro and Chrome count seperately?)

As Spanner lapsed into his musings, Lambo started for the door but Reborn yanked him back. Lambo turned to face him with a growl as a bright green flame engulfed the ring hanging from around his neck.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" The last word was punctuated by a pulse that knocked Reborn off his feet as all of the power in the base suddenly died a quick death. The only light source left came from Lambo, who was still giving off sparks like a lit taser.

In the blue and green glow, Spanner watched as Reborn pulled himself to his feet slowly.

"You're lucky I love you, you damn cow," the Archaebaleno stated in a voice that promised death, despite his words, "or I would shoot you for that. I still might."

Lambo's sparks died almost instantly a moment before the electricity kicked back on. The Thunder Guardian stared at Reborn with wide green eyes. "W-what?"

Reborn seemed to have realized what he had said, because he now had the look of someone who desperately wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

(You and me both, buddy.)

"I said nothing," Reborn denied, turning away. Lambo's face lit up with a bright grin.

"You totally did! You said you lo-"

Reborn spun around, grabbing the younger man by the upper arms, cutting him off. "No, I didn't."

Lambo leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips before the other could pull back. "Yes you did. But it's ok, I love you two."

Reborn stared at him for a moment in dumbfounded silence before suddenly Lambo was pinned to the wall and Spanner decided that this would be a great time to quietly make a break for it before he became an unwilling voyeur.

------------------------------

Ten minutes later, when Tsuna entered, they were still going at it. The Vongola Tenth heaved a great sigh, walking past the two of them to the refrigerator which he opened to extract a carton of ice cream before heading back the way he came.

"Seriously, people," he grumbled. "You ALL have fucking rooms. _Use them!" _

In the back of his head, Mukuro chuckled.

(But where would the fun be in that, Tsunayoshi? Kufufu....)

--------------------------

A/N: **Revived **I'm not too sure about this part, but then when am I ever. Right now I'm just basking in the glow of having it finally completed.


End file.
